All the Colors of Red
by Odeveca
Summary: Movie Version. Scarlett and Rhett Butler Alternate Ending. Scarlett runs after Rhett's declaration of not giving a damn about her. She had some choice words for him too, and this is her doing just that. ONE-SHOT


**Scarlett and Rhett Butler Alternate Ending.  
**

* * *

 _"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."_

Rhett left her.

The man that she loved with all her heart was leaving her for good.

"That scoundrel."

 _How dare he belittle her like this?_ Scarlett watched his righteous self leave into the mists. His conniving words had torn her to shreds, ripped right into that soft part she had only kept for Ashley, was meant to be for Ashley, and know it was only Rhett. _Damn that scoundrel._

The memories came to her, just as the man that had held her when she was afraid, infuriated her beyond humanly possible, and pushed her harder than any man ever dared to before. For all his confessions of knowing her, of being the same mind and body, he had turned out to be everything and more than what they had warned her of. She had expected it, it was what pulled her in every time, but their relationship, the things they had survived meant more than a silly little marriage contract between like-minded people, it was so much more than that.

 _He had once told her, "No Scarlett, I tried everything, if you only met me halfway even when I came back from London."_

She had been so happy to see him then, for all the good it did her.

 _"You know I'm sorry for you Scarlett," he had told her, "because your throwing happiness away with both hands and reaching out for something that will never make you happy..."_

She had not understood him then, his confident declarations of loving her, and now, watching him leave her, daring to leave her like this, she knew what her happiness was now.

Scarlett couldn't let him get away so easily, damn her Southern pride, damn it all if she didn't tell him get to tell him that.

"Rhett!" She had to find him.

"You come back here this instance!" She ran into the mists for him. Refusing to play the lamb that fell over at the sight of him.

Scarlett found him waiting at a lamppost, and it illuminated his face. As she got close, she could see his grim mouth frowning deeper at the sight of her.

She yelled at him, pounding her fist against his chest when she was close enough. "How dare you leave me!"

He caught her wrists, only to shove them off. "Can't seem to let me go so easily Scarlett? Even when I make it so very obvious of how tired I am."

He said it as if he could see right through her. As if this was all an act for his amusement.

"You listen here Rhett Butler, I'm going to let you go," Scarlett rose to the tips of her toes to reprimand him better, her hair in disarray, and her eyes wild, "but when I am good and ready to let you go-"

"Do I get a say in this?" He used his humor as a shield against her.

Scarlett was not finished, not even close. "You better believe after all the trouble you caused me." Scarlett righted her frizzy raven hair a bit, "and all the trouble I have caused you," that makes his eyebrow raise, "there is no better match for you than me, sure it took me awhile to understand that, but I am not willing to let you go, not now, not ever," he didn't look like he believed her one bit.

Desperate times drove Scarlett to do the unthinkable. "I never thought I'd ever do this," especially for a scoundrel like him, but she still falls to her knees on the cobblestone street, alarming him, possibly alarming all of the South that would have roared at the sight of the once so mighty Scarlett O'Hara kneeling before a man in the street.

"Rhett please take me back."

"Well isn't this a different side of you Scarlett dear," he has the nerve to tease her, especially when she was so vulnerable.

She releases the thing she should have told him ages ago, "I love you scoundrel! For all your teasing, manipulation, and driving me downright mad with grief," their poor Bonnie would always haunt them, remind them of better times, "I love you still."

Theirs was a fiery and undomesticated type of love, the love he had showed her, had made her believe in with all her stupid foolish mind, she continued,"don't you see me begging for you," he let her go on, getting comfortable now. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I never meant to take advantage of you, you of all people, the one person that understands me in this world."

She let the tears fall, might as well let it all out now. "I would be damned to Hell itself if it would mean we could be there together," Rhett tried shushing her, lights turning on above them, people looking down at them, and she refused him, "and let the whole South hear it for all I care, let them know what you mean to me, you are my happiness Rhett, please don't leave me-"

"Oh get up!" Rhett Butler brings her to her feet, shaking her as if she was their Bonnie Blue, and his eyes dark with emotion, "I never want to see you do that again, don't ever kneel in the street, not to any man-"

There is something of her Rhett in that moment. The part that she knew belonged to her, and only her.

Scarlett grins like a cat with the canary, and leans up and wraps her arms around Rhett, damn priority, damn her pride, and kisses him soundly on his mustached smirking lips.

* * *

 **Odeveca**


End file.
